


when the music stops (i'll always be by your side)

by housewife



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housewife/pseuds/housewife
Summary: “Yumapii~! You keep stepping on my foot! That hurts!” Senri yelps during a lull in the music.





	when the music stops (i'll always be by your side)

**Author's Note:**

> did you know yumasen is my favorite ship ever i'm gonna start to run the dreaming tag by posting yumasen alone. i might post what i have pre-written like.. daily. I DONT WANNA SPAM BUT IDK IF ANYBODY ELSE WANTS THE CONTENT. Follow me on twit for like 50 yumasen threads a day

“Yumapii~! You keep stepping on my foot! That hurts!” Senri yelps during a lull in the music.

“Eh?” Yuma looks down to the ground and is met with, most definitely, the imprint of his sole on Senri’s black shoes. He shifts a little bit, pulling on where their hands connect, and takes a step back. “Sorry, is this better..?”

“You’re thinking too much about it!” Senri pouts, moving himself closer to make up for the distance he put between them. “It isn’t too hard! Just follow my lead!”

Senri smirks when the music starts up again, and he pulls on Yuma’s grasp to tug him along with the flow of the dance. Their arms tangle a bit, Senri spins the wrong way, and their feet almost knock a few times, but after a minute they get the hang of it.

The music eventually slows again and the song comes to a close. Couples around them come to a halt and break away for the refreshments or tables, but Senri traps him in the middle of the room, head resting on his shoulder as they move in a soft sway.

“Wasn’t that cool of me, Yumapii?” Senri mumbles into his shirt, soft smile radiant on his sleeve. “It’s not fair that Yumapii always one-ups me.. I wanted to be the cool one for once too…”

Yuma looks down at him, resting his cheek on top of orange hair to survey the people around them. Nobody’s looking too much, thankfully, they’re too busy in their own shallow conversation to give any thought to the outside realm.

“You were really cool. But Nito, you’re always the one who one-up-”

“Nuh-uh-uh! Don’t wanna hear it! Yumapii is the smartest,”

“Hnngh..”

“Coolest..”

“Nito.”

“Handsome-est…”


End file.
